


the saltwater room

by meteormash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steven is a tsundere: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteormash/pseuds/meteormash
Summary: “… I’ve never… I’ve never had the chance to kiss anyone before, that’s all.”





	the saltwater room

**Author's Note:**

> hello gays, i am back with yet another sappy originshipping fic because this pairing needs more content and i'm willing to sit my ass down and actually WRITE if it means they get the treatment they deserve. 
> 
> tbh i'm pretty happy with how this fic turned out! of course, i'm still very nervous about uploading my writing online since... i am Self-Conscious(TM) but i hope you guys enjoy this nevertheless! 
> 
> thank you @ my darling boyfriend aka the wallace to my steven for beta reading this for me ilysm *blows a kiss*

_“It’s the perfect weather for a trip to the beach, wouldn’t you say?”_

The proposal had come from none other than Wallace, of course. The Water-type specialist would _always _find an excuse to haul Steven to one of the countless beaches strewn throughout the region; especially on such a beautiful evening, without a single cloud distinguishable in the sky. However, it was not as if Steven particularly _minded_; if he were to criticize Wallace’s passions, he would be the biggest hypocrite on the planet. Not after he’s consumed much of their quality time together prattling on and on about the many _wonders_ of geology… he at _least _owed his partner this indulgence. Also, he thought their Pokémon were deserving of a little… _break _per se, as they belonged to a pair of prominent trainers who based their careers around the art of battle, it was only natural they would begin to feel enervated. A champion and a gym leader— as well as the heir of a massive corporation and the protector of the Cave of Origin; Steven and Wallace both led busy lives, so being able to spend time in each other’s presence was a blessing all in of itself.

In spite of the immaculate weather, it appeared as though Steven and his partner were the sole occupants at the beach on that particular day, which was usually populated given their region’s tropical climate— a fact that befuddled him greatly. Nevertheless, he felt blessed considering their great statures; he did not wish to garner undesired attention, especially if fellow trainers were present. After all, a battle was inexorable the moment a pair of eyes locked; champion or not, it hardly concerned the overeager trainers, hankering for a challenge. Perhaps he should have distinguished the signs upon arriving at the uninhabited shoreline, but he was too preoccupied with his beloved to possibly question the seemingly serendipitous circumstance.

Of course, as a majority of his own Pokémon were of the Rock-type, they opted to rest in the shade of distant palm trees. Moreover, he watched as his partner’s Pokémon drifted aimlessly through the sea, seemingly content; of course, it _was _their natural habitat. Even _Gyarados_ was the epitome of peacefulness; and Steven couldn’t help but smile, feeling rather relaxed himself. Waves crashed into the shore with a gentle hiss; the cool water lapped hesitantly at his feet, peeling away at primrose sand underneath before withdrawing completely. They would return immediately, however, and he found himself reveling in the sensation. Steven inhaled deeply; the air was dense with the smell of saltwater, evoking a sense of nostalgia within him— though he could not possibly put a name to it. 

Beside him, Wallace hummed softly; a familiar melody, one that he had overheard in the past. Albeit that version was accompanied by proper lyrics— specifically sung in the language of the ancient Sootopolians, of which Wallace himself was descended from. Although his knowledge was limited to only a handful of terms he had picked up from Wallace over time, his partner’s melliferous voice nevertheless captivated him. Even now, it felt as if his heart would burst at the mere sight of his beloved; Wallace’s hair let loose over his shoulders, dressed in garments of royal blue, his face irradiated by sunlight… Most would compare him to the likes of the ocean itself, but even it failed to encapsulate his ethereal beauty. With their fingers intertwining, he leaned his head against the older one’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a peaceful expression on your face, my dear,” said Wallace, his lips pressed fleetingly against the side of his lover’s head. Steven smiled softly at the gesture. “Perhaps we should have done this sooner, hm? I fear that you’ll develop wrinkles at this rate, given how busy you are all the time. You’ll end up resembling your father.” 

“What?” Steven exclaimed, flashing his partner an incredulous look. Although he was known to always keep a level head, even in the _direst_ of situations, that comment left him visibly perturbed. Frightened, even. “Don’t… don’t joke about that, Wallace. I’m still young!”

“Even if you did shrivel up like an old man, I would still adore you all the same,” His partner teased. However, Wallace then pressed a finger to his chin and pondered aloud, perhaps unintentionally. "... Then again, your hair has already taken on a lovely shade of silver..."

“This is my natural hair color, Wallace! You— you know that!”

“I’m merely teasing, sweetheart,” assured Wallace. Nevertheless, Steven gave his partner a pouty look; he was like a petulant child, and Wallace thought about kissing that _adorable_ frown of his— but due to his own sheepishness on the matter, he settled for brushing their noses together instead. Seeking to propitiate Steven with the sweet gesture, it seemed to work almost instantaneously; a smile returned to the young heir’s face, and he made a noise comparable to that of a purr. “Still, I don’t want you to end up overworking yourself, dear. You’ve seemed… stressed, as of late. It could end up taking a toll on your health. While I commend you for your phenomenal work thus far, I…”

“Are you suggesting that I retire, then?” Steven questioned, “I’m only twenty-five, you know. Besides, I could not possibly thrust my responsibilities onto another. That is… until the day an experienced trainer is able to usurp me, of course. Unfortunately, a majority of the challengers have yet to surpass even the Elite Four,” Steven had a habit of clutching his chin while in deep contemplation; however, as his fingers were currently preoccupied, he decided to kiss the back of Wallace’s knuckles instead. Wallace found himself blushing at the ministration, depicting him as the very gentleman society had fooled themselves into believing Steven was, beyond his expensive suits and elegant countenance (when, in actuality, he was a colossal dweeb with an unhealthy fixation toward rocks.) 

“I do believe the fame has gone to your head, Steven. You sound awfully overconfident right now,” Before Steven had the opportunity to refute him, Wallace shushed him with a finger against his lips and grinned kittenishly. Steven, in spite of the pragmatic face he paraded in public, was surprisingly easy to rile up— though it was one of the many traits that Wallace adored about him. “We cannot begin to predict what the future may hold; however, I’m certain that a competent trainer will eventually rise to the challenge and strip you of your crown, _Champion _Steven.” The annunciation of his title sent unbidden shivers down Steven’s spine; though it was mere playfulness on Wallace’s behalf, those words sparked a fire deep within his stomach. Uttered by those _captivating _lips of his, watching as Wallace swiped a tongue over them… Though it mortified him greatly, Steven couldn’t help but stare.

“Who knows,” His partner began, unfettering Steven from the ephemeral trance; his cheeks were tinted with light pink, but thankfully Wallace hadn’t decided to comment on it. “Perhaps _I _will be the very trainer who relinquishes you of that honor; it’s always been my dream to become champion, after all. Well, before I rose to stardom with my contest career, of course… But it sounds like a good challenge. Besides, my team is more than capable of handling yours— even with all those little tricks you tend to pull."

“_Now _who’s the overconfident one?” Steven laughed. However, he admittedly enjoyed their lighthearted rivalry; Steven recalled that during their youth, Wallace was quite the sore loser— a kind trainer, yet indisputably arrogant. His reaction to Steven— around the age of eighteen at the time—conquering the League was bittersweet as well; simultaneously proud _and _a bit envious, but he hadn’t allowed such feelings to damage their strong bond. Of course, or they wouldn’t be sharing such a precious moment together; basking in the gloaming, as waves continued to roar gently in the near distance. Though the sun had begun to fade over the horizon, Steven willfully chose to ignore it; after all, _true_ beauty laid just at his side. His heart hammered rapidly in his chest, threatening to jump out completely; however, Steven maintained a calm expression— or tried to, at least.

“Wallace—”

“The sunset is just _breathtaking_, don’t you think?” remarked Wallace abruptly, as though he had read the other’s mind. However, his gaze was not focused on the sky, in spite of its aforementioned beauty; instead, Wallace peered directly into the eyes of his lover, face painted in a similar hue of red. Steven gulped, emitting an air of bashfulness that was ill-suited for a man of his stature; and yet, he found himself beguiled by Wallace’s smile. “Dazzling,” he added softly, and with slight hesitation, cupped Steven’s cheek.

Neither dared to make even the slightest advancement for several moments, with only the backdrop of crashing waves to fill the silence. Steven himself was considerably tense; in fact, he had forgotten how to breathe entirely— enraptured by the other’s soft, greenish eyes; reminiscent of the very seafoam that decorated the shore, before evaporating into the bronze sand underneath. Moreover, Wallace— though he generally carried himself in utmost confidence, seemed equally as bashful. Still, he stroked Steven’s cheek with a thumb and slowly pressed their foreheads together. Steven exhaled deeply, realizing the close proximity of their lips and turning an even brighter shade of red— if at all possible. Steven felt like he would pass out at this rate. 

“Steven,” Wallace began, his voice barely above that of a whisper. “I… I want to kiss you.”

_Arceus… I’m going to die for sure. _Steven thought, ashamed with himself for allowing such unnecessary anxieties to fester— and he was an _adult_, for crying out loud! He sorely hoped Wallace did not consider him juvenile for behaving in such a manner; however, the truth of his inexperience was bound to arise eventually. He may as well confront the ordeal head-on, rather than hiding behind a cool façade— which crumbled the instant Wallace uttered those few, yet earth-shattering words. He still appeared unsure, however. “I… well…”

“Am… I making you uncomfortable?” Wallace asked with an expression full of concern— _unwarranted_ concern that is, but he appreciated it regardless. He’ll always appreciate Wallace for being patient, as he was fairly new to relationships altogether, despite his reputation as a so-called “bachelor”.

“N-no, of course not,” Steven rebutted. The uncharacteristic stammer in his voice prompted him to cringe, and he began to fiddle anxiously with the steel rings upon each of his fingers. He _must _resemble a lovesick teenager at this moment. “I merely… well…”

“What is it, darling?” 

Although he knew that Wallace would never lambaste him for being unfamiliar with this sort of thing, embarrassment had prevented Steven from announcing the truth unabashedly. Then again, it would also be heartless of him to rebuff Wallace’s pure request simply because he feared ridicule— which was entirely improbable, at that. And so, in a quiet voice, he finally answered. “… I’ve never… I’ve never had the chance to kiss anyone before, that’s all.” 

Wallace would _never_ ridicule him, of course. However, Steven should have foreseen the giggles that escaped Wallace thereafter, which he hastily attempted to muffle with a palm. Though it was an admittedly _adorable _sight (after all, Wallace’s laughter was the most_ precious _sound he has ever beheld), the reaction only served to further burgeon his embarrassment— the heir’s cheeks were somehow redder than a Tamato Berry. With faux indignation, he stuttered. “D-don’t laugh at me, Wallace! I— you’re the first person I’ve ever been in a relationship with… I-is it really so astonishing that I’ve never… ki… _kissed_ anyone before this…?” 

“Yes, but Steven, _darling,_” he began, lovingly caressing Steven’s cheek in an attempt to pacify him. Vexation was still evident upon the heir’s face, but his eyes softened, and he subconsciously leaned into the touch. With remnants of laughter peppering his voice, Wallace continued. “You’re the most eligible bachelor in the _entire region_! The fact that a man of your renown has never so much as locked lips with another before… Well, can you _blame_ me for being surprised?”

“That… may be my reputation, but it’s the furthest thing from the truth, I assure you,” Steven stated. Although the populace commonly preached about his quote-unquote, “_dashing good looks and charisma_”, he had never perceived himself as worthy of such reverence. In truth, he grew weary of their incessant adulations; Steven only wanted to be viewed as a commonplace trainer, rather than a trophy. Still, Wallace was right. With his outrageous popularity, the fact that Steven has never engaged in such romantic situations was… flabbergasting, to say the least. Again, it was his own inexperience that embarrassed him the most.

“I understand, dear. Experience is not based on public image; I should have known better than to consider the latter first, especially with how different you are from the man they perceive you as. However,” Fingers trailed down the side of Steven’s face, eventually grasping his chin to tilt it upwards and properly meet his eyes— which were previously downcast due to his abashment. “I must admit that I’m quite relieved to hear you haven’t done such a thing in the past, my dearest Steven,” he paused midsentence to brush a thumb across Steven’s bottom lip, as though to emphasize his following point. A smirk came to Wallace’s face, and he spoke in a hushed voice. “… Because it means that _I _will be the first to claim those _beautiful_ lips of yours, Steven… and I cannot think of a greater honor.”

And it was at that moment Steven _knew_ he was going to die for sure.

“… Ah, that… that is to say… you _wish_ for me to kiss you, of course,” Wallace reiterated. He had withdrawn from his lover altogether and opted to mess with the ivory bracelets around his wrist instead— nervously, that is. It seemed that his idiosyncratic confidence had begun to diminish, exhibiting a sense of shyness Steven has never witnessed from him prior. In fact, Wallace had divulged the longtime feelings he bore for Steven—his _dearest _friend, no less— with utmost aplomb and grace. “… However, if… if you’re not prepared for it yet, I understand completely. I don’t want you to feel as if you’re being coerced into this.” 

“No, I… I _want _to,” he insisted, prompting Wallace to raise his head and stare at the heir owlishly. Steven attempted to clear his voice, but it failed to mask his unsureness on the matter. “It’s just… I may be… well… _bad _at it, that’s all.” 

“Now, now, Steven— do you honestly believe I care about that?” Wallace chided. “I said earlier that I’ll still adore you even when you’re old and senile. That, of course, applies to your ability to kiss as well,” with a giggle, he shuffled closer to Steven and cupped his face with a pair of gentle hands. As his breath ghosted over Steven’s lips,_ blisteringly_ hot, he inhaled sharply but refused to avert his eyes from Wallace. His heart palpitated, clamorous and unremitting in his ears— a desire that he could disregard no longer.

“You’re too tense, my dear. _Relax_,” murmured Wallace, stroking his cheek again. “it’s only me.”

_That is precisely why I am unable to relax. _He refuted silently. Nevertheless, Steven attempted to heed his advice and took a deep breath to steady his nerves— _outwardly_, at least. He was unable to stifle the fire that was raging in his breast; overwhelmed with a plethora of different emotions, continuing to fuel it. Steven peered into the depths of those alluring, green eyes— oh, how they reminded him of aquamarines, and it was something he had commented on numerous times in the past. It felt… ill-suited to mention their beauty at this moment in time, but his fathomless love for the other was already patent by expression alone. Still, he longed to say _something_. 

“I love you.” 

Wallace, at first, seemed taken aback by the sudden confession; it was rare that either of them uttered such a thing allowed, given their relationship was still fairly recent. However, an enormous smile spread across his face and he pressed a soft kiss to Steven’s forehead, then each of his cheeks, and lastly, his nose. “And I love you, Steven,” he whispered. “Even now, I find myself questioning whether this love of ours is truly real… or if I’m simply trapped in some kind of dream. After all, what could I have possibly done to deserve a man like you? Someone so handsome, and kind, and... Well, must I go on? You are _everything_, Steven." 

… And it was Steven who closed the distance between them, in order to allay Wallace’s lingering doubts— as well as his own, perhaps. He wanted to ensure that this _was _real. 

Unsurprisingly, he was not a competent kisser; Steven clumsily slotted their mouths together, a tight grip on his lover’s shoulders to keep himself upright, lest he crumbled under the weight of his own embarrassment. It occurred to Wallace that his _adorably_ naïve partner was likely mimicking those corny— and considerably inaccurate— romantic films he and Steven have watched together in the past. Needless to say, Steven lacked actual practice in the art of kissing; he based his strategy on works of fiction, which paled in comparison to _true_ exchanges such as these. Still, as much as Wallace loved to tease his easily flustered partner, he opted to return the gesture instead— to the best of his ability, that is. The thumb against Steven’s cheek continued to caress it, providing him with further reassurance. Eventually, they separated; Steven and Wallace peered into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity, both unable to prevent themselves from grinning widely. 

“… Well, you could definitely use some work,” chuckled Wallace, his eyes full of adoration. “But it was wonderful nevertheless. I love you, Steven. Dearly.” 

“And I love you, Wallace,” he replied, kissing the tip of his partner’s nose. Afterward, Steven continued in a voice that was much softer; and yet, his eyes twinkled with childlike enthusiasm, one that Wallace recognized from the innumerable conversations they’ve had in the past about rocks and the like. Though his hesitance persisted, it was undeniable that he thoroughly enjoyed their prior exchange. “That being said, I… I would not be opposed if you were to teach me how to… kiss _properly _per se. Shall… we try again?”

“Of course, my love. I’ll kiss you as many times necessary…” 

It seemed that Wallace was eager as well; palpable even upon his unchanged expression. Longing to kiss his beloved Steven with passion— emphasizing the full depth of the emotions he engendered within Wallace, intense and threatening to burst from his very heart… but knew such a thing would undoubtedly perturb the amateur. Stifling those desires, Wallace angled his head and leaned forward slowly; however, he could tell that Steven was less tense this time. In fact, he met his lover halfway and sighed happily as their lips reunited; fitting together _perfectly_, and it set Wallace’s heart aflutter. It was meant as a simple, evanescent kiss; however, as Wallace began to pull away, Steven chased after his lips and kissed him again. Brazenly, at that; much deeper than their erstwhile exchanges, and even prompted Steven to moan quietly into the other’s mouth. That mere action destroyed what was left of his self-restraint, and Wallace sucked hungrily on his lover’s bottom lip—

The skies above them were torn asunder by a flash of light, interrupting their paradisal tryst with an earsplitting crash. The waves had begun to churn violently in the distance; Wallace’s Pokémon were unfortunately caught in the midst of it, flailing around helplessly as a desperate attempt to reach the shore. Fierce droplets descended upon them, but Steven and Wallace nevertheless scrambled to their feet and went to their respected Pokémon’s aids. Wallace exclaiming “_Sweet Arceus_!” as he yanked out their capsules in a frenzy, hurriedly returning them one by one. Moreover, Steven criticized himself for deciding to wear his usual attire; he sorely hoped that the suit would end up ruined due to his ignorance. Lairon flashed him a glare; Steven felt like he deserved it.

“Steven!” Wallace cried, “I thought I told you to check the forecast before we left for our trip!” His expression was indistinguishable amidst the heavy rainfall, but Steven _knew _he was annoyed. Not that the Water-type specialist _minded _this kind of weather; however, the remainder of their pleasant evening had been thereby doomed; submerged in the wrath of the heavens. Still, he grasped onto Steven’s hand and ushered him away from the beach, knowing that it was dangerous to rely on Skarmory at such a time. Therefore, they would have to journey to the nearest Pokémon Center— which was near the end of the route.

“Forgive me, Wallace— I must have forgotten,” he said, “We probably should have seen the signs before, since we were the only ones there and all...” with an awkward laugh, Steven rubbed the back of his head with his other hand; however, Wallace appeared unamused. 

“We’re both fools, Steven. Utter _fools_,” Wallace sighed. 

“… Do you regret it, though?”

Wallace came into a standstill halfway down the route— which was hauntingly devoid of its usual competitors, with naught but the susurration of nearby trees and the incessant rain to occupy the void. Before Steven was able to question his lover, hands tenderly grasped his face and pulled him into another, passionate kiss. And Steven kissed him back eagerly, overcome with emotion. Upon separating, Wallace gazed deeply into his eyes; a smile coming to his face in the process, indubitably smitten.

“… Not in the slightest.” He breathed against Steven’s lips. And Steven, once again, found himself closing the distance between them. The distant clamor of crackling thunder no longer concerned either of them, for they were long drowned in their own love. 


End file.
